A Blue-Eyed Alpha
by bookishfangirl1116
Summary: Derek Hale comes back to Beacon Hills after three years, expecting to find the usual. Instead, he not only finds that the McCall pack is full of new additions, he also finds a brand new pack, led by a werecoyote. Nina Debrova has been searching for the McCall pack for four years when she found it. She was finally gaining its trust when Derek Hale decided to stop by...
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everybody! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, so the characters might not really be _in_ character for the first few chapters. Please do review, reviews always motivate me to write more. Most characters in this story do not belong to me, and are from the MTV tv show, Teen Wolf. The main character _is_ an OC though. This is set several years after the Teen Wolf finale, Wolves of War, if a chapter includes any _major_ spoilers, I will make sure to include a warning in the author's note. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, and my PMs are always open if you have any suggestions on where the story could go, or if you have any questions about the story!

 **Format:**

 _If the words are italic, they are a character's thoughts/memories_

 **If the words are bold, this is the start of a new chapter/section.**

 _ **If the words are both bold and italic, this is probably and authors note, though the A/N will also probably be between these: [ ]**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _A laugh. Green eyes, quickly changing to glowing red. Another laugh. Long, black hair. A beautiful smile. A sunlit garden, full of bright colors and flowers. A large, white house in the background. A giggle. A blue ball. "Smile Nina!" The sound of a camera shutter. And then, darkness. A shout. A growl. A roar. And then, in the darkness, blood. It covered the face that carried the beautiful smile. It rendered the black hair wet. It made a soft sound as it dropped onto the soft grass. The blue ball was no longer blue. And then strong arms, carrying her. A deep voice, so different from the one who told her to smile, and yet just as kind. "You're alright. You're alright. You're alright." Over and over again. But they both knew she wasn't. But she would be. A single tear._

I jolted awake. I'd had these dreams ever since half my family was murdered by hunters. I used to have my father to comfort me, but not anymore, Monroe's hunters had killed him. I was the alpha, and I had to stop having these dreams. But I knew that if I closed my eyes, I would just see the next part. And somehow, what happened ten years later was so much worse.

 _It was the girl's eighteenth birthday. The day she would continue her father's legacy and gain his status of true alpha. Candles and hanging lights provided a warm, soft lighting. Laughs, smiles, joy. Flowers, cake. "Smile Nina!" A camera shutter. And once again, darkness. This one was worse. The shouts brought back memories of a beautiful woman, covered in blood. More growls. More roars. And then the blood came. And once again, she remained untouched. She waited for the strong arms to lift her up again, but none came. Only the single tear._

I had seen terrible things, I had seen entire packs murdered, and I would never let myself see that again. I would protect my pack against the hunters, I would protect it because my mother couldn't, my father couldn't either. So I would. It was that night that I decided I would make myself some allies. I knew who to look for, I just didn't know where to go. But I would find out. Somehow, I would make sure my pack was protected.


	3. Ch1: Welcome Back

**Chapter 1- Welcome Back**

 **Nina's POV**

I stepped out of the car, pulling out my backpack as I went. I had sent the pack to Beacon Hills two weeks earlier, under the watch of my most trusted beta, Rick, he and I had been best friends since I could remember, and I knew that I didn't need to worry about my pack when he was taking care of it. I sighed, I had finally made it to Beacon Hills and the McCall pack. "Thanks." I said, turning to pay the taxi driver. "No problem." He replied, already getting ready to drive away. "Wait! Could you please point me out to Scott McCall's house?" The driver stared at me, "Do you really think I know every single person in Beacon Hills?" I sighed, again. I had forgotten that Scott McCall wasn't as famous in the "real" world, even with what happened three years ago. Humans like to turn their backs to things they don't want to believe, even if those things are as big and important as the possibility of there being a supernatural world out there. "Nevermind." I answered before walking away.

It had taken some time, but I had finally found the McCall pack-house. It was in a small but comfortable neighborhood, in the northern side of Beacon Hills, and just a few minutes away from the high school. I walked up to the door, about to knock when the door swung open and a boy who was more anger and emotion than human ran out backwards, catching a football as he went, and bumping into me in the process. I stumbled, my arms shooting out to catch the boy before he fell and hurt himself. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you alright?" The boy rushed out, and again, it was like his entire being reached out to engulf me with his anger and emotion, rush and fire, he never seemed to stand still. "Yeah, I'm fine." My response was short, simple, my voice sounded dull and plain compared to his. It was not so much that his voice was loud, or strong, but more that it took up all the space. "Liam, can you _please_ pass the ball back?" A young man, a few years younger than me called as he walked out of the house. _Scott McCall._ It was apparent in the way he walked, the way he talked to Liam, just the way he _existed_. They all seemed so full of life and personality, it made me forget all of my pain and insecurities for a moment, it wasn't long-lasting, but it was enough to remind me of the girl I was before, full of joy and living a life of laughter, enough to tell me that the girl I had forgotten still lived inside of me, hiding beneath all of the pain that was my life. "Oh, hi. Can I help you?" Scott said after noticing me. "Um, actually, yes, Scott McCall, I assume?" I answered. "Yes, that's me." His eyes held the suspicion of someone who had been betrayed one too many times. "I'm Nina Debrova, and I need your help." I smiled.


	4. Ch2: Filler Chapter

**Chapter 2- Filler Chapter**

 _ **This chapter contains minor spoilers for Part 2 of Season 6.**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't publish this chapter earlier, but truthfully, it's because I wasn't sure how to start off, I was in a bit of a writing stump. I'm also sorry that it's so short, only 334 words. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**_

I know, I know, you're probably thinking, _Seriously? "I'm Nina Debrova, and I need your help."? That's all you could come up with, 'cause, you know, that's not cliched_ _ **at all…**_ What can I say? I'm a cliche type of girl. Anyways, I think that same line of thought was going through McCall's head right now, because he looked at me with a slightly exasperated look on his face. Oh, and, let's not even think about Dunbar's face. I don't think any of them really expected me to say something so typical. "Um, okay, then, what can I, what can I do to help?" He slightly stuttered. "I'm being hunted. My whole pack is. And I need an ally to help me protect my pack." I answered him. "I- my pack and I, don't deal with that anymore." He looked down, I could tell he was remembering all of the people who had lost their lives during those fateful years when they _did_ deal with those kinds of problems. "I know, but think about it, the only hunters left were Monroe's closest allies. Which means that you could finally stop them once in for all. It's a win-win deal." I could tell that I had presented an argument that might actually win him over, he had a pensive look on his face. "Um, Scott? Shouldn't we talk about this to the rest of the pack?" I realized that this was the first time Liam had spoken since I had told them I needed help. The thrilling rush of emotion had died down, slowly seeping out instead of pouring out all at once. "I know, just, just let me think about it." Again, he stuttered. I could tell he was nervous, I just couldn't figure out why. "Could you come by later, give me some time to talk to my pack?" I nodded, as long as he thought about it, I was alright with anything. "I guess I'll see you later." I turned and left.


End file.
